love or lust
by lovegoddess267
Summary: cloud finally find the one he is looking for


Kingdom hearts fanfic Chapter1

By; sexy water goddess

Love or lust

Disclaimer I do not own kingdom hearts characters

This is a fan fic by my Girl friend

one morning just as kairi was getting dressed for school, she saw a blond haired man. Kairi knew who the guy was it was cloud. Every girl loved him, as well as kairi but she was to scared to talk to cloud, afraid that he might tell her that she was just a fan girl and nothing more. Cloud said that to all the other girls in her class.

So kairi said to herself "today is the day I am going to tell cloud how I feel about him and if cloud says that I Am a fan girl then that is his opinion but I love cloud and nothing that he says will change how i fell about him. What if he does not return my feelings? and turns me away. Iwont know what to do I dont want to be turned down but I'm afraid of what he might tell me well I don't know unless I try right?"

kairi left for school she saw cloud and walked over to him "good morning cloud how are you today?" cloud turned around "fine how are you doing today kairi?" he said

"I am fine thanks I was wondering if I could ask you something?" said kairi cloud smiled "well what do you want to ask me?" "well I was going to ask you if you want to go out with me cloud because I love you" just as kairi said that she felt a blush line come across her face she then turned away she was so embarrassed, of what she had just said to him cloud turned around and pulled kairi toward him cloud leaned toward her

"of course I will go out with you because, I feel the same way about you I always did ever since I first saw you at this school I have been in love with you but I thought that you might say no to me so I did not ask you kairi but I am so glad that you asked me" just as kairi lifted up her head she saw cloud blush kairi started to giggle "is that a blush line on your face cloud?" asked kairi "no I am not blushing I am just so happy that we are going out"

Then cloud just laughed at how cute kairi looked his face formed a smile she looked so cute theway she laught's just then cloud leaned toward kairi and kissed her on her soft pink lips he could not believe how soft kairi's lips were cloud put his hand behind kairi's head to deepened the kiss but it was no normal kiss it was a French kiss kairi felt cloud's thoung touch then cloud broke away from their kiss and "how about we go to my house and have some fun after school"

kairi's face lit up. She then nodded, her head "ok I will meet you after school" said kairi "no" said cloud "how about I meet you by your class room after school and then we will head to my house together and study, each other naked well you know what that will lead to don't you?" asked cloud "of course I do" said kairi "but you better be prepared for what I will do when your naked on my bed because I won't go easy on you once the fun starts it won't stop until we are both tired and can't continue anymore then we will start again tomorrow for round two get what I am saying" kairi said to cloud with a smirk on her face cloud replied yes I do get what your saying cloud and I will be prepared and ready when we get to your house I will be on your bed naked and I will enjoy what you will do to me on your bed."

Just then the bell rang, for fifth period but before they left for their class rooms cloud french kissed kairi "goodbye" cluod waved his heart sore but he had no time for lovey dovey he ran for the hills as he heard the secound bell. When kairi got to her class she saw riku looking at her with an evil smirk, on his face. Kairi did not understand why he gave her a smirk kairi took her seat next to riku who told kairi to wait for him when class was over. Kairi said ok the bell rang again and kairi went out of the class room and waited for riku to come out.

Kairi saw riku come out he then pushed kairi agents the wall and put one hand in kairi's shirt and rubbed her nipple then placed the other hand in kairi's pants and began to rub kairi's clit, kairi let out a small moan she could not hold it back then Riku took kairi to the back of the school. He then undressed kairi until she was naked riku then undressed himself to reveal a big cock he placed his cock at kairi's entrance, and pumped in and out of kairi.

Riku felt her squirming underneath him kairi tried to tell him to stop, but he kept on pumping in and out so hard that kairi felt herself about to cum kairi tried to hold it back but riku would not allow that to happen so he pumped even harder then before he felt her about to cum as he pumped into her really hard kairi could not hold the words back from her lips

"r-r-riku" and kairi collapsed. Riku was very pleased with what he heard from the tired kairi, he then licked up all of the cum from kairi's clit and dressed her back up as well as himself so that no one would knew what happened to her. Kairi woke up and realized that it was already sixth period she ran as fast as she could to her class room she made it just in time as the second bell rang.

Kairi took her seat next to the window she stared out the window and thought about cloud she then took out her sketch pad and drew a picture of cloud siting by the tree his hair flowing in thre wind it took her all priod then the bell rang school was over and kairi met up with cloud after school.

"hi kairi" said cloud "ready to go to my house for some fun but I must warn you it will hurt a lot and you might be in a lot of pain for a few days" said cloud. kairi laghted "well then shall we get going to my house" asked cloud "yes" said kairi, so cloud and kairi got in the car and drove off to cloud's house when they got there cloud carried kairi into the house bridal style and sat her on the bed they started to kiss each other and then cloud took off kairi's shirt and then slipped, off kairi's skirt until she was just left with just her panties and bra. Then kairi started to unbutton clouds shirt she also unzipped his pants but before kairi could finish taking the rest of cloud's clothes cloud took kairi's panties and threw them on the floor as well as her bra now it was kairi's turn she pulled off cloud's boxers to reveal a huge cock

She then threw, his boxer's on the floor cloud then started to kiss kairi on the neck placing kisses were some would see them.he then went down to her breasts and gently licked, her soft nipples gently kairi let out a moan. cloud then put one finger inside of kairi's hot but wet entrance as he pumped his finger in and out kairi moved for side to side then he added another finger along with the first one and again he pumped, in and out of her hot wet core she moaned even louder then before cloud pulled his fingers out and then placed his huge cock at her entrance kairi screamed loud in pain. His cock was really huge cloud, pumped in and out of her harder and harder with each thrust he made into her hot core fell with cum with each thrust came a moan finally he felt kairi about to cum. Kairi said his name so loud that it almost woke up the dead.

"take me take me please I beg of you" cloud obeyed her as he made one really big thrust in her kairi came really hard. When he was done he licked up all of her cum and lay down next to his beloved kairi who was fast asleep and naked in clouds bed "she looks so beautiful" he thought to himself cloud leaned close to kairi's face and gave her a kiss on the lips then he fell asleep next to the naked kairi. "I love you kairi and I will always love you until the end of time I mean that" then cloud shut his eyes. When cloud woke up he realized that it was almost time for school he turned to see if kairi was still asleep next to him but she was gone just as cloud was getting dressed he thought he smelled bacon and eggs so cloud ran down stairs and saw kairi cooking breakfast good morning sleepy head said kairi good morning kairi why are you making breakfast school is just about to start we don't have time for bacon and eggs said cloud your so silly cloud there is no school today it is the weekend so relax and have some bacon and eggs then we start round two on what we did yesterday said kairi with a smile on her face as she gave cloud the plate with the food she made, on it "well are you sure you are ready for round two? because this time it will be harder then before and it will hurt a lot more then yesterday you know that don't you kairi?"

said cloud "yes I am sure and when you are done eating we will start round two I will meet you up stairs cloud so you better be ready" then kairi left the room and went up stairs to get undressed she then lied on his soft yet firm bed awaiting, clouds arrivel she wanted for him to make her scream in pain like he did yesterday.

She loved cloud deeply more than she did sora. Finally cloud came in to her suprise he was already naked. As cloud came close to kairi he pushed her down on the bed and licked her soft nipple he then slipped one finger into her wet hot core he pumped in and out and kairi let out a moan with pleasure forceing cloud to slipped one more finger into her wet entance. kairi grabbed his hand forceing him to pumped even harder in kairi and kairi let out an even bigger moan so cloud pulled his fingers out of her hot core and placed his huge cock at her wet entrance.

kairi let out a moan of both pain and pleasure cloud was very pleased with the sound that was coming from kairi's soft lipstick covered lips so he gave another big thrust in her wet but yet hot core she let out so many moans of pleasure and pain that cloud could not control himself he kept making a big thrust with each moan that kairi gave. He could not stop until he made her his so he took his time with her so that he may saver the pleasure.

he wanted to have his way with her and make her his as soon as made that one huge thrust he heard kairi screem "cloud fuck me take me. Make me yours I want to belong to you please take me I want to be yours" cloud was so happy with what kairi said that the thrust he made this time was even bigger, and harder then the ones he made before so he made the one last thrust that would hurt the most "c-c-c-cloud please take me I want you"

He felt her cum on his huge cock but before he left his beautiful goddess of an angle he let his fingers welcome the cum from her wet hot entrance which was so delicious, he loved the tasted of her cum. Cloud was so proud of what he had done by making kairi his and only his. Then with a smirk across his face he whispered "i love you" to her.

As kairi woke up she noticed that cloud was fast asleep, she got out of bed trying not to wake himu up. Kairi grabbed the robe that was on the doorknob she wrapped it around her small figure and went down stairs to make breakfast for her and cloud so that when he woke up he would have something to eat and drink. Kairi was happy when she was with cloud he made her smile all the time even when she was sad then cloud woke up to the smell of kairi's cooking he loved the meals, that kairi made for him so he got up and took a shower the water droplets rained on his perfect white skin. Then he went down stairs to join kairi for breakfast, "oh good morning cloud how are you feeling today?"

" I am fine thank you and how are you doing this morning? are you in any pain?" cloud asked "no I am just fine but you look really happy today is there something I should know about cloud?" said kairi

"uh no but I just want you to know that I love you so much and I want to be with you forever and never leave you I want to be by your side" cloud said kairi

"oh that is so sweet of you to say that to me cloud because I feel the same way about you too" kairi said t cloud with a smile, across her face she knew that cloud was the best thing in her life he was the only one that could ever make her happy and make her whole she felt empty before because she had none to love her or care for her they did not except her. she never saw the true meaning of life till she saw cloud. He filled the empty void in her soul and excepted her for who she really was.

Cloud did not care what people thought about them being together. As long as they were happy with each other and of course there love for one another kairi snapped back to reality and looked at cloud who had a worried look on his face "are you ok kairi do you need some mouth to mouth" asked cloud

"no said kairi I am fine just thinking about something that's all I am fine really don't worry about it ok cloud"

cloud felt the worry subside "I guess so but don't do that again" then as quick as they nsat down they went back up stairs and held each other as they went back to sleep in each others arms.

To be continued


End file.
